


There's Nobody (Like You)

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Kara is the biggest puppy ever, SuperCorp, flower shop au, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Flower Shop AU where Lena works in a flowershop and Kara goes there everyday buying flowers just to see her.aka the one where Kara's apartment is covered in flowers.also the title is song lyrics from a little mix song hehe





	

Lena was sitting by the register reading a magazine when she heard the door open. In walked a brunette who had bought flowers from her everyday for the past two weeks. Lena wondered what the girl did with all the flowers and why she bought new ones everyday.

Kara's eye lit up when she saw the brunette. She looked up at Kara and smiled. Kara beamed at her.

''Hi, you're here to buy flowers again?'' Lena said amused.

''Yes, flowers right. That's what I'm hear for.'' Kara said staring at her hands, her cheeks turning red. Lena chuckled.

''What kind do you want today?'' Lena asked, standing up walking up to the blonde.

Kara looked up and met Lena's eyes. Kara loved her eyes, they were green, they reminded her of the forrest and the sea mixed together. Lena cleared her throat when the girl had been staring at her for a while.

''Oh, right, flowers. I'll have some daisies please'' Kara said embarrassed.

 

Lena walked to the daises and picked up a bouquet. She wrapped them in some paper and went back to register, Kara tailing her around like a puppy.

''That's 9 dollars'' Lena said handing Kara the bouquet.

Kara handed her the money, jumping slightly when their fingers touched.

''If you don't mind me asking, what do you need all the flowers for?'' Lena said, her voice laced with curiosity.

Kara's cheeks turned bright red. If Lena only knew that she didn't need flowers for anything. She had walked into the store one day to get Alex and Maggie some flowers for their one year anniversary and had immediately been mesmerized by the brunettes beauty. Ever since she had walked to the shop everyday, buying flowers as an exuse to see Lena.

 

''Uhm well, the truth is that I don't really need the flowers. I have just been coming here cause Ithinkyouareverypretty'' She said the last part so fast that Lena couldn't make out what she was saying.

''What was that last part?'' Lena said with a smile on her lips.

Kara looked up at Lena, her face red as a tomato.

''I think you're pretty'' She mumbled. Lena let out a laugh.

''You have been here everyday for two weeks cause you think I'm pretty?'' Lena said laughing.

 

Kara had never been this embarrassed in her whole life. She nodded slowly realizing how stupid she sounded.

''Well, I think you're pretty too..''

''Oh, my name is Kara.'' The brunette said with the biggest smile ever.

''Kara. My name is Lena'' Lena said reaching out to shake Kara's hand.

Kara took her hand shaking it. Lena had very soft hands, she looked down at their hands smiling.

''Are you gonna be holding my hand all day?'' Lena said chuckling.

Kara released her hand quickly, her cheeks turning even more red if that was even possible. She cleared her throat and quietly said

''Would you like to have dinner with me?'' 

Lena smiled at the blonde. ''Yes, I would love to have dinner with you Kara.''

Kara let out a breath, returning the smile.

''Great, I'll give you my number and you can text me or whatever..'' She said.

 

Lena handed her her phone so she could put her number in. Kara took the phone and typed in her number. Then returned the phone to Lena.

''I'll text you later then'' Lena said.

Kara nodded, turned around and walked out of the store. Now she had to get home and get rid of the 14 bouquets of flowers that are currently overflowing in her apartment.

''Kara Danvers'' Lena said looking down at her phone a huge smile on her lips.

She couldn't wait to see the blonde again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my last fics and leaving nice comments, it makes me super happy :)
> 
> if you like this fic, please leave a comment. if you don't like this fic, then i'm sorry lmao
> 
> thanks for reading :)))


End file.
